Great Khali
Dalip "Rhonda" Singh (born August 27, 1972) is an Indian professional wrestler,porn-star ,actor, back-up singer and music producer better known by his ring names The Great Khali and [[Tiger Mask IV|'Tiger Mask']] (he also went by the name of The Indian Lou Thesz back in his [[The Old Country|'native land']] while wrestling for the the Punjab wrestling version of the japanese pro-wrestling organization [[UWFi|'UWFi']], the BEWOOMi!). He is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment wrestling on it's smackdown brand. Before embarking on his professional sports career, he was an officer in the Punjab state police, a champion bodybuilder, and a Pehlwan athlete. He is currently abandoned at the Red Robin, and Pat Patterson's current love interest. Jackass star Johnny Knoxville and the Great Khali once had a three some with Steve-O and they recorded the ordeal, this has however never been broadcasted in Jackass series as Jeff Tremaine, executive producer of Jackass has still to get permission from Paramount Pictures and MTV to broadcast this. According to sources close to the Jackass 'family', the clip features fisting toys in knoxville's mouth with steve-o banging knoxville and the great khali banging steve-o and the end of the clip they cum together, Khali inside steve-o, steve-o inside Knoxville and Knoxville outside whilst 'Party boy', Chris Pontius is seen in the background masturbating to the whole ordeal. Personal information Dalip Singh was born in the village of Dhirana in the state of Himachal Pradesh in India, the third of eighty children in the Rananana family. He worked as a roadside stone breaker in order to earn bread for his family (bread being the national form of currency at that time). In 1993, Singh was working in the Himalaya hills when his life's circumstances began to change. By this time he had tried his hand at many sports, including Polo, Croquet and Limbo Dancing. He excelled in all of them, but showed exceptional talent in eating Cheerios and correctly predicting coin tosses every time. The Director General of the Punjab Police Department took notice of Dalip's unique skills and helped him join the police force. The change in employment allowed Singh to further his body building training...this section is secret and can't be disclosed..if i revealed this then i'd have to send The Great Khali to kill and eat you.. He married Phil Brooks on February 27, 2002. It is believed Mr. Brooks has requested for a divorce numerous times, claiming that Khali refuses to accept the fact that he is a man, but Khali has refused to accept this due to their mutual agreement that a divorce could only be finalized after a coal miner's glove match between the two. Brooks has yet to agree to the terms of the match. Dalip Singh's goal in life is to support his family and aid the entire village that is his home, as well as become the world's greatest luchador. He is an active mentor to young people in Punjab, encouraging them to stay away from undatayka usa and urging them to find discipline, bawoom, health and success by taking up sports.Personal Information about The Great Khali. He also runs 3-card monte games across India. On September 6, 2006, Singh was suspended from the Punjab Police Department as a result of his absence and time spent working with WWE, but was reinstated within hours once it was explained that he merely wanted......... some competition.Telugu Portgual Article on Khali Khali, revealed in the Cena-Khali tale of the tape, wears a 18EEEE size shoe and a super jumbo extra large mega jockstrap (when in the wash, he simply uses little Boogeyman). Khali runs a 2.3 forty yard dash. He was deemed a 4th level Cleric under the old 2nd Edition Dungeons and Dragons rules. Khali is described as loner by his longtime close personal friend, Thomas Dolby. This behavior is said to be linked back to an incident in Khali's youth when he was abandoned at a Red Robin by his mother. In-Ring Work Khali is known for his high-flying, high-class workrate in the ring, earning him the nickname "Ring of the King." Khali has had several ****+ matches with other great workers, most notably John Cena. Unfortunately for Khali, he is also highly underrated by the internet. Bryan Alvarez was once quoted as saying "Only a mark would think Khali is a bad worker. These are the same marks who claim that Shawn Michaels carried Carlito to a good match. Idiots." On 28th May 2001 he accidentally killed fellow trainee Brian Ong while training as a wrestler at The All Pro Wrestling Boot camp, by accidentally dropping Ong headfirst on a giant plate, accidentally skewering him with a giant fork, and accidentally chewing and swallowing him with his giant mouth. This, for some strange reason, has never been integrated into his WWE gimmick. Khali is known for his sixty-minute performances, which usually take several matches to accumulate, and still has 28 minutes to go. His repertoire includes chops, punches, kicks, and a shooting star press capable of taking out small buildings. Trivia * Is featured in 185% of all Drops. * Once played the role of "Hawkeye Pierce" in an Indian version of M*A*S*H. * Hopes one day to learn the chin lock from Randy Orton. * Watches old tapes of Crusher Blackwell to improve his skills * Thinks Vince McMahon is his father. * The other wrestlers won't bring their pets within a mile of him for fear he will eat them (and their pets too). * The idea of a mini William Regal character, 'Little Willy', was shelved after Khali ate the midget. * Biggest goal in life is to compete against AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels and Sonjay Dutt in "Ultimate X". * Actually speaks the Queen's English and was educated at a London Prep school attended by Prince Harry. * Once attacked Jerry Brisco back stage, due to Brisco eating the last mahi mahi. * Lists Yakov Smirnoff as his favorite comedian. * Placed 5th overall in pole-vaulting in the 1992 Summer Olympics. * Many great songs have been inspired by Great Khali. * Holds the world record for long-distance goat-throwing with a collossal 2.4 miles. * Secretly plays basketball as chris paul. *Khali is also currently said to be having an affair with John Cena's wife, Elizabeth. According to API sources it is because John Cena isn't able to satisfy her sexually. *The Great Khali once fought with Chuck Norris and beat him, it was an impossible feat, that's why Chuck Norris has gone into hiding. Great Khali Songs * DJ Khali is Takin' Ovah * Going Back to Khali * The Great Informer * Happy Khali Days * Here She Comes Now Singin' Khali Khali * I Like Khali * I Need a HEYOO! * I Want Khali * I Want to Be Khali * Just Look at Khali * Khali Any Time You Want * Khali Chameleon * Khali Clarkson * Khalifornia Love * Khali is the Champion * Khali Jolly Christmas * Khali Khali * Khali Like the Wolf * Khali's in Charge * Khali So Horny * Khali Wants Your Sex * KhaliZilla * Let Khali's Light Shine Down * Merry Ole' Land of Khali * Nice Day for Some Comptishun * Poppin' My Khali * Shout! Khali Makes Me Wanna Shout! * SuperKhaliFragilisticExpialidocious * That's Khali Amore * YEAH~! Pay Tribute to Khali If you would like to make a song to honor Khali's greatness you can find audio drops here. Category:Awesome things Category:Buys Category:Living People Category:Professional Wrestlers Category:Has killed someone Category:Unclipped Dicks Category:Sex Gods